


From the Mockingbird to the Crow

by GhostEyeliner



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A poetic look into this boy's life, Gen, Hinted at Akeshu, Some spoilers if you haven't played the game yet, Things have not been easy for this kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeliner/pseuds/GhostEyeliner
Summary: The world has kicked you down for so long that all you can taste is dirt. You would do anything to raise above the ground and become someone that's loved by everyone, wouldn't you?  To become more powerful than those who pushed you down. How nice it would be if you could truly trust someone with your whole heart.But what happens when your wings are torn from you the moment hope seemed to exist for you?Wouldn't that be a tragedy worth remembering?





	From the Mockingbird to the Crow

Oh justice, oh justice

The sword you held in hand, for it was your only friend

Yet, in the end

You were pierced by the sword you claimed in its name

 

How sad for the little mockingbird to be turned pitch black by a betrayal 

The betrayal of the thing you held in the highest regard

So turn from the mockingbird to the crow that beckons the end of a tale

The tale of justice has ended for those wings that carry you from sorrow

Hasn’t it?

 

To fly from a gentle kindness to a harsh rage chilled by outward softness

That’s to be expected, right?

After all, betrayal is something that hurts, right?

But where does the betrayal end and revenge begin for you?

Or does it ever end?

 

Trapped

            Trapped

                         Trapped

All within the cycle of hate for the world that gave you the losing hand since you first took breath

It's not fair what the world did to you

Nor what the people around you saw you as

A broken puppet whose strings are pulled with a word of praise or grace

Life isn't fair, justice isn't fair

Nothing in your life is

 

So cry, scream, yell your childish wishes for love and affection

The poor child that had to grow up too soon

A child who never was a child, a broken spirit forced into a growing body is what you are

How sad

No, pitiful

That's the word for the crow darken by the unforgiving world

 

One person loved you and it was the foil to yourself

Someone you were never allowed to be with

He wasn't allowed to save you from your own demons 

How unfortunate, you two could've been a beautiful tale of rebirth and new beginnings

A story of falling away from the lust of rage induced revenge and into the beginning of becoming a mockingbird once again

  
Instead, you didn't even live to see 18 years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for a friend who loves Goro as much as I do and I was still proud of this. So why not post it?


End file.
